Update:Patch Notes (2 February 2015)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Graphical: *A one-way window has been removed from the terracotta and azure versions of the Player-Owned Ports bar. *Some flickering issues in the fireplaces in Player-Owned Ports bars have been fixed. *The Deep-Sea Fishing animation override now plays correctly. *An issue with Ahrim stretching when casting fire spells has been fixed. *A minor graphical issue with the Subjugation armour set has been fixed. *An issue with overlapping of elements on the main parent interface has been fixed, as this was causing unwanted shadowing. *An animation issue for some of the Red Axe directors during Birthright of the Dwarves has been fixed. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames: *The Firemaking and Crafting skill guides now list the correct level requirements for elder pyre ships. *Crystal mage weaponry is now listed under the Weapons tab in the Magic skill guide. Other: *Players will no longer change poses while chatting at the serenity posts. *The seasinger kiba and makigai, and the tetsu katana and wakizashi have been added to the relevant skillguides. *Killing Vorago in hard mode will no longer count 2 kills towards the relevant boss kills counter. *Players can no longer rename their golden chinchompa to 'Default Name'. *Familiar right-click options no longer display if they are set not to show. *Dragging salamanders from the Worn Equipment screen will now release them as expected. *Dwarven multicannons no longer fire at players' familiars in the Wilderness, as they do not fire at players. *Arrow keys will no longer move the camera when switching between Ports ships via the captain's log. *It is no longer possible to repeatedly call a pet. *Auras no longer have an effect on free worlds. *Passive versions of all Godswords will now drop the tradeable non-passive version in PvP if the player dies. *The hyphen between the option 'Add to tool belt' has been removed for all objects that are part of the tool belt, to keep consistency with hatchets and pickaxes. Ninja Fixes: *Players can now quickly change worlds from in-game by opening the options menu (by pressing Esc) and selecting "Hop worlds", thanks to our dedicatedly deadly Ninja Team. *Examining a stack of coins on the ground will now display how many there are in the stack. *The global cooldown when creating gatestones has been removed. *Gems are now automatically stored in a gem bag when picked up. *The Catherby cooking house door is now opened by default. *Grappling over obstacles whilst wielding a salamander now has a new animation. *The Enlightenment scroll time out message now appears in red. *Certain large animations should no longer block players' click areas. Engine: *Entering a bank PIN into the Companion App should no longer take you to the bank instead of the page you were trying to access.